Code: Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~/Glossary
This page outlines all the glossary terms that appear in Code: Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~. This page contains spoilers. A Abraham Van Helsing A hero of the Vampire War, known as the "human weapon." HIs mastery of a dual-shotgun fighting style is seen by many as humanity's best. Abraham Van Helsing (Past) Though hailed as a hero for being a member of Twilight and his body count in the Vampire War, his family was murdered. Based on the evidence, he decides that Finis is the fitting target of his revenge. Accursed Arms The equipment given by Omnibus to Guinevere when she became a member of Idea. The Arms consist of a full suit of silver armor that is stronger than it looks and dramatically increases the wearer's strength, along with a double-bladed sword. Adele and Brutus Firm An auction house, and one of the larger-scale operations within the crime syndicate. Even if they receive word that one of their auctions is being targeted, they can take advantage of the situation to increase attendance. Aero Carbonium A new material developed by Isaac for practical applications. He was able to make it lightweight, yet strong. It is currently used for a variety of things, including airships. Aether and the Transmitter Aether is a medium necessary for the transmission of light and heat through air. The Transmitter is a device that causes vibrations in the aether to transmit information. (Though the theory has been since disproven, for the purposes of this game aether exists). Airship A rigid airframe held aloft by pouches filled with a hello lighter-than-air gas. Airships in this setting are powered by the NeoSteam engine. Alchemist A practitioner of alchemy. High-ranking alchemists are said to have an affinity to supernatural thoughts. Alchemy An attempt to transmute elements into other elements, most notably base metals into gold. Alexandria An ancient Egyptian city. It is said to have prospered as the capital of the Ptolemaic Dynasty, and is purported to have once had a population of over one million. Alexandrina Victoria The supreme ruler of the British Empire, the world's most powerful military nation. A competent leader who prioritizes the expansion of her realm. Not someone to cross. Amnesia A memory disorder with various psychogenetic or exogenous causes. The protagonist's symptoms include not being able to remember anything before a certain point in her life. Anagram Arranging the letters of a word in order to form another. While originally a form of wordplay, it can be used at times as a simple code. Aristotle A philosopher of ancient Greece. He had great influence on modern philosophy and logic. His name means "the greatest purpose" in Greek. Arsène Lupin Known as the "Dashing Gentleman Thief," Lupin is a master burglar famed throughout Paris for his brilliant, artistic crimes and nonviolent methods. Arsène Lupin (Past) He destroyed a criminal organization using the thieving skills and techniques he learned from a certain man. This incident resulted in him losing a parental figure. Arthur Pendragon A hero who is said to have fought off the Saxons during their invasion of Britannia around the 6th century CE. His name is mentioned in connection with the legends of the Knights of the Round Table, Excalibur, and the Holy Grail, but his existence has yet to be proven. Assailant A mysterious person who wears full armor. He comes after the heroine with a huge double-bladed sword. Auctions Illegal bidding deals organized by the criminal underworld. Lupin and the gang visit them, and many of the items up for sale have some kind of dark past. Automobile A term of French origin for self-powered vehicles. The earliest models were steam-powered, and automobiles in this game are largely run on steam as well. B Baker Street A peaceful residential area in London's Midtown. It is famous for being the location of Madame Tussaud's Wax Museum. Binoculars A pair of telescopic tubes placed in parallel for seeing far-away things with both eyes. Lupin's favorite pair was handmade by Impey. Biological Terminal A doll controlled by FInis's true body. Most of it is fashioned from "living flesh and blood" that was grown for this purpose. The doll looks just like Isaac's lost son, which is proof that Finis years for a father's love. Black Plague A bubonic plague epidemic that ran wild through Europe in the 14th century CE. Estimated to have killed between 30% and 60% of the continent's population, the disease causes black bruising, gangrene, and death. Black Gathering An outlaw betting group that conducts no-holds-barred airship races. Many accidents occur every year, but because great sums of money are involved and the general public remains unaffected, the acts are tacitly approved of. Buckingham Palace The home of Queen Victoria. It is considered a palace during this time period, though a number of buildings have been build on its location throughout the years. C Captain of the Guard The position responsible for managing the Royal Guard. This post is currently held by Rempart Leonhardt. Card Counting A technique used in blackjack in which a player tracks the cards that have been passed out in order to determine the remaining cards. Central London The central part of the city, where Buckingham Palace, the political center, and noblemen's mansions are located. Code: Realize The plan to develop and promote human civilization, as orchestrated by the modern-day Prometheus, Isaac. It calls for an eternal continuation of controlled world wars in order to foster faster advancement of technology. Count A title above Viscount; but below Marquis. Saint-Germain is a count, and Lupin also (falsely) claims to hold this rank. D Delacroix The highest-ranking and strongest member of the vampire race. Though he taught Van Helsing much of his combat skills, Van Helsing later killed him in the Vampire War. Delacroix Castle The place where Delacroix, leader of the vampires, and Van Helsing battled. The exact location is unknown, but it is likely in the norther region of the United Kingdom. Delacroix II A young boy and successor to the name of the Vampire King. He can be childish at times, but his physical abilities are far beyond those of a normal human's. No ordinary person could defeat him. Detective's office and Lodging Sholmes uses this location on Baker Street as a temporary home. Though he is a genius, his eccentric actions (such as firing a gun in his room out of boredom) stand out. E Elaine A kind woman who sheltered and cared for the protagonist when she escaped from her mansion, She has a home in the forest and makes a living picking medicinal herbs. Electricity Steam-driven technology still holds major sway, as electricity has yet to catch on as a major power source. This new energy is used only in a handful of cutting-edge machines and facilities. Etty Elaine's only daughter. Like her mother, she is energetic and has an outgoing personality. Everyday Protection Clothing created by Victor after analyzing the heroine's anti-poison clothing. He reverse-engineered the technology to create a more comfortable outfit that doubles as a disguise. Hats and other sartorial accoutrements have been created as well. F Fairy Floss A sweet, sugary snack of spun sugar, known in other places as "cotton candy." Finis A mysterious figure acting as the British military's technological adviser. He is also the leader of Twilight. Finis (Main Body) An immense, celestial sphere-like machine buried deep beneath St. Paul's Cathedral. The reason Finis is believed to be invincible is because the form he takes on is merely a makeshift body. France Officially the French Republic, this is Lupin's home country. G Gas Lamp As the name suggests, a device that burns gas to create light. Due to ventilation issues, they are mainly used outside or in places with good airflow. Genes The primary agent in bearing an organism's genetic code. Gravity Alleviator Invented by Impey and his partner, this device creates a repulsive force that relieves an object of its weight. Guinevere A member of Idea, like Saint-Germain, Though she is never seen outside of her armor, she is a beautiful woman. Guinevere (Past) She lived as Queen until a specific incident caused her to join Idea. H Herlock Sholmes A young man claiming to be a humble detective. However, his keen insight and eye for detail are far greater than the average person's. Heroine's Trunk This luggage originally belonged to Lupin, but he gave it to the protagonist. Many memories will be places inside. Hidden Blade A hidden weapon Saint-Germain keeps on his arm. This weapon is suited for assassinations, as it can be released and re-hidden in one swift motion. Hidden Key A key used to pass through the Anthropic Barrier. Hidden Strength A human experiment to forcefully draw out the human body's latent abilities. The methods are extreme, and there are rumors that several soldiers died as a result. High Street Those who live here do not go out on the streets. While the energy level is below Midtown's, the architecture and decorations are superior to anywhere else. Anyone walking around in this district is most likely a servant out shopping. Homunculus A term used to refer to artificial humans created through alchemy. The heroine is one of these. THere were 665 failed attempts at creating her discovered in the Underground Research Facility. Horologium A beautiful blue gem embedded in the heroine's chest. Not even she knows why it is there. Horologium Detector A device that tracks the protagonist using the small amount of poison released by her body. House of Lords The upper house of the United Kingdom's Parliament. Comprised of nobility, it does not implement the popular election system, unlike the House of Commons. I Idea A mysterious organization claiming to be an agent of destiny that surfaces from time to time throughout history. Not even Twilight knows the truth about them. Idea's Apostles A unit within Idea which has the role of purging and leading humanity when it has gone too far. They are said to have astounding healing abilities, allowing them to recover quickly from even critical injuries. Idea's Forest A vast forest believed to be the home of the mysterious Idea organization. Strange phenomena appear in it, such as sudden dense fog or eerie glows at night. Immortal A term used to refer to creatures that do not die naturally, and have great resistance to injury Impey Barbicane A self-proclaimed genius engineer. He is actually gifted, but his actions make others think otherwise. He doesn't take things too seriously, and is a ladies' man. Impey Barbicane (Past) A vampire by birth, he is searching for engineer's Holy Grail, the Gravity Control Unit. He dreams of reaching the Moon using a self-made cannon. Impey Style A personal fighting style Impey developed to help him get through some rough spots after leaving home. Foot techniques play a vital role. Impey's Airship An airship developed by Impey, with a name far too long for anyone to bother using. Though its full name is the "HMS Impey, the Princess, and her Servants," it is also known as the "HMS Princess and Servants." Isaac Beckford The main character's father, and a scientific genius who is said to have changed the world. He suddenly disappeared one day; his current whereabouts are unknown. Isaac Beckford (Past) A man who lost everything and tried to recreated the world in order to bring back his loving family... J Jack the Ripper A brutal murderer who killed women in London. He has had his body altered, and is mentally unstable. James Moriarty A criminal mastermind who appears in this game under a false identity. He selected Van Helsing to becomes his ultimate apprentice, and destroyed everything around him. Jimmy A. Aleister A top official in Twilight, this calm gentleman is old friends with Van Helsing. Although he looks old, he is surprisingly strong. K King Edward Queen Victoria's father, who was killed by political opposition. Though in reality Edward never held the throne, in this alternate history he was able to take the crown in the confusion following the death of King George III. Knight A title granted to one who has performed a great accomplishment for the nation. This gives one bragging rights over one's neighbors. Unless, of course, they are also knights. Knighting Ceremony It is said that the Queen holds these ceremonies in order to impress the common people with the power of the Royal Family. L Lilith A large dog kept as a pet in Omnibus's mansion. An extremely intelligent animal, he acts as if he understands human speech. London Firm A crime syndicate that controls much of London's criminal underworld. Their darkness runs deep, and not even the government can touch them. Loudspeaker A device that detects sounds and amplifies it using an electronic circuit. One of Isaac's inventions Lower Town A very intricate neighborhood that looks like a mess of odds and ends. Its residents have little income, and the area is not very safe. M Magic A power that enables otherwise impossible methods and results. The members of Idea use magic. Marquis Renfield A central figure in a group known as the Anti-Finis League. Incredibly famous, he publicly objected to the Vampire War, and rumor is that not even the Queen can ignore his voice. Midtown Much cleaner than Lower Town, with wider streets. Its residents are comprised of the working class, with a handful of upper classes mixed in. Military Technology Advisor Finis's former position. His main task was to oversee weapon development and improve military power as a whole. Monster A creature exhibiting powers beyond that of ordinary human.s In this game, this term is used against the protagonist, who has deadly poison coursing through her veins. Morse Code A simple code that uses long and short bursts to transmit English letters. It can be used in many situations. N Nautilus An immense airship packed with weaponry and Nemo's dreams. Going far beyond the scope of "airship," this behemoth can almost be considered a flying fortress. Nemo This scientific genius with unique sensibilities truly deserves the name "mad scientist." It's difficult to get anything through to him. Nemo (Past) It's hard to imagine now, but before he went insane Nemo was a prince. His life was twisted in the aftermath of war. NeoSteam Engine One of Isaac's inventions, this machine pulled the United Kingdom into an unparalleled era of technological progress and military expansion. Neuntöte A vampiric survivor of the Vampire War, he harbors a deep hatred for humans. He has been assassinating members of the nobility involved in the instigation of the war. Newgate Prison The largest prison in London, which was, in reality, dismantled in 1902. A courthouse was buily upon its former location. North London Seminary Impey is excited to apply to this school for a job... But knowing his impure motives, Lupin and the others are sure that he will not be accepted. Nosferatu's Saber A pendant signifying royalty among the vampire race. It is said that a human wearing this gans the same powers of a vampire or that of longevity, but this rumor is common about most vampire-related treasures. O Old Man Impey studied engineering under this man as a youth beguiled by locomotive technology. Well known for his brusque demeanor, Impey got along with him thanks to their shared dream. Omnibus An old woman claiming to be the commander of Idea. She is extremely mild-manners, but her eyes display a deep and penetrating wisdom. Ornithopter A flying machine that flies by flapping its wings like a bird or insect. Smaller than the common airplane, they are capable of nimble movements and sharp turns. Outer London The parts of the city surrounding Central London. It contains an industrial district and is the most steam-filled area within the city limits. Outer Wall A huge barrier surrounding Steel London. Countless gun batteries have been installed along the upper section, glaring out at those outside. P Pendant Jewelry that Finis wears. The red gem in this pendant glows, pairing it with the Horologium. Philosophers' Stone A miraculous object that is known as "complete matter." It is said to be able to make all things into reality. Phonograph A device that records and plays sound by engraving grooves into a wax cylinder. Aleister is fond of them and uses them quite often. Poison Negation Clothing An outfit similar to a dress, worn by the heroine. With Isaac's technology, it has the ability to counter the poison within her. Prometheus A figure in Greek mythology known for stealing fire from the gods and giving it to humanity. Provisional Government A temporary institution created to replace a government that has suffered a critical loss and cannot function normally. Pure Crystal A flawless crystal, in which a single element is arranged in a specific pattern. It is impossible for such a crystal to exist naturally. The Horologium is considered a pure crystal. R Radio (Aether) The electronic radio has yet to be invented. However, a way of communication using vibration in the aether has been developed. It is used by the military and government, along with some wealthy individuals. Rebel Army A portion of the nation that rebelled against the government. Many of the rebels were former military members, and they are proud of their military prowess. Rempart Leonhardt A patriotic British officer and Captain of the Imperial Guard. He is a devoted agent of the Queen who acts without restraint. Repulsive Force An opposing force to gravity, it is the force by which objects repel one another. This force was used to float the nautilus. River Thames A major waterway flowing through London, with numerous bridges and tunnels crossing it. Royal Family A lineage of the British Imperial Family with a long history. The present Queen, Victoria, is a descendant of the Hanoverian Dynasty. Royal Guard Select soldiers who guard the monarch at Buckingham Palace. They boast a higher proficiency and greater loyalty than the average soldier. Royal Society The largest scientific academy in the entire world. The members of the Society conduct research into all sorts of subject. Victor was once a member. S Saint-Germain A French nobleman who maintains a smile in every circumstance, and keeps a mysterious air about him. He makes his mansion available to Lupin and acts alongside him. Saint-Germain (Past) He once showed someone mercy, which led to a catastrophe. Scotland Yard The headquarters for the London Police. They fight crime every day, but cannot make as much progress against it as they'd like. Scott Macaulay A man with a strange career, having switched from mechanical engineering to alchemy. He is extremely interested in food, and has invented a strange-textured snack he calls Fairy Floss. Sewage Canals A series of tubes used to channel the city's rainwater and sewage to public waterways through underground pipes. It has been depicted here as an abandoned facility. Sherlock Holmes The famous detective, appearing under an assumed name. He is searching for a man with whom he shares a deep connection. Shotgun Weapons carried by Van Helsing. He always has two on him at all times, and has a variety of ammunition types to give him an advantage in any battle situation. Sisi A dog the protagonist met in the mansion. He was rescued by Impey when he was abandoned and hurt. Sky Pirate Captain The man leading the band of airship pirates. He looks intimidating and acts tough, but he is quite protective of his followers. He is unlucky, and has had his ship and treasures stolen in the past. Sky pirates A group of hooligans who use an airship to attack and rob people. SOS An internationally recognized distress signal in morse Code. ... --- ... St. Paul's Cathedral This cathedral was demolished in the Great Fire of 1666, and rebuilt by the famed architect Christopher Wren. It is occupied by the Twilight organization. Steam Locomotive These massive machines use a steam engine to travel along rails. According to Impey, they are like steel horses that feed on coal. Steel London The capital city of England, this city was redesigned by the scientific genius Isaac into a massive metropolic. It is the culmination of British military and industrial might, and boasts the greatest defensive capabilities in the world. T Teacher This person raised Lupin and taught him everything he knew about gathering information. He ultimately fell to the temptations of greed and created a criminal organization, which was later dismantled through Lupin's handiwork. Test Tubes Mostly seen in Victor's possession, these vials are usually used as research equipment. However, in times of war they can be used as easily portable bombs when filled with special chemicals. The British Government An organization with legislative and administrative duties within the constitutional monarchy of the UK. It has little influence over the power of the monarch, Victoria. The Cannon Club A small club with only two members: Impey and his elderly friend. Their aim is to someday use the power of science to reach the Moon. The Fulton A prototype battle airship created by the scientist Nemo. It is far more maneuverable than the traditional airship, and its installed weaponry is powerful as well. The Moon Earth's only natural satellite, and Impey's goal. It glows white, blue, and sometimes even red. The Most Excellent Order The greatest title and honor in the United Kingdom, given only to select knights. Only a few have achieved this title in British history. The New Britain Post A historical newspaper that follows events in Steel London. Victor's photograph once appeared in it, labeling him as a wanted criminal. The United Kingdom (Britain) Though the country's official title is "The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland," the UK is a common shorthand. Titanium A metal that is highly resistant to corrosion. In this alternate history, the Royal Society was the first to successfully refine it. Tower Bridge A granite bridge crossing the River Thames. Several bridges have borne the name "London Bridge" throughout history. The London Bridge in this game was designed by the heroine's father, Isaac. Turret Cluster A group of gun turrets installed along the outer walls of London. Each one is extremely powerful. Twilight A special task force within the British government. Its main goal is to gather information. Although it has many agents working for it, its existence is kept a secret to the general public. U Underground Research Facility A mysterious facility connected to a run-down cemetery. Its original owner is said to have been the protagonist's father, Isaac. V Vampire A sub-species of humanity. They are physsically stronger than humans, with stronger members being closer to "pure-blooded" vampires. Vampire War A conflict between humanity and vampires that took place two years ago. Humans were able to win due to a powerful gas weapon used by the British Army. Victor Frankenstein A former British Royal Alchemist who was a leading researcher in many fields. He is currently wanted as a violent criminal. Victor Frankenstein (Past) Unable to bear the fact that the poison he invented, Zicterium, led to the deaths of many innocent people, he gave up his title and searches for a way to destroy the remaining unused poison. Viscount Brandl A victim of the Azoth incident. It is said that his corpse appeared to have been mauled by a beast. Voice tube A simple communication device used on ships or in buildings in order to send one's voice to distant locations. W Wales The region where the main character was born. Located in the southwestern area of the UK, it's said to have supported the Industrial Revolution with its abundant natural resources. It has a rich natural environment, and 20% of its land is designated as natural parks today. Walking Stick One of Lupin's beloved getaway gadgets. Despite its simple appearance, it has a number of functions. Warding A magical defense developed by Idea to protect the heroine and her friends. It was able to create a powerful protective field that could even withstand gunfire. Waterloo Station In reality, a major station in London with many terminals servicing the southwestern regions. Within our story, it is where the protagonist first sees a steam train. Whitechapel A large entertainment district near central London. It is said that the lights here never go out. World's Fair One of the first of these expositions was held in 1798 in Paris, France. The objective of this show was to demonstrate achievements in humanity's advancements and look towards the future. Z Zicterium A powerful poison used during the Vampire War. It is most toxic when in gas form, and was deployed in this fashion during the war. Though its deadliness decreases significantly when liquid, it is still dangerous. Zicterium Diffuser Another of Isaac's inventions, this weapon spreads deadly Zicterium gas great distances. In theory, it could be used to destroy a city's population from within. Zicterium Storage Facility A facility used to store the Zicterium toxin used in the Vampire War. Victor has been searching for this place for a long time. fr:Code:Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~/Glossaire Category:Terminology Category:Code: Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~